


The Most Gorgeous Bloke

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [195]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Chubby Sirius Black, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James is athletic and incredibly popular. Sirius is neither of those things, but they're still mates. It doesn't stop Sirius from fancying him and dreaming about them getting together.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [195]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Most Gorgeous Bloke

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hi! Could you do a fic where James is this tall, muscular, qudditch captain and has a pile of girls after him and Sirius is a little on the chubby side, not as popular etc and thinks he has no chance with James, James disagrees of course. (maybe a smut scene)??”

James Potter was the most gorgeous bloke in Hogwarts. It was a fact, like that he was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and that there were scouts from various teams at the matches specifically to watch him. It was a fact that there were girls enamored with the idea of dating  _ the _ James Potter-- or that his best mate was Sirius. 

Sirius appreciated that last point. He appreciated most of it, actually, because James was quite the specimen, not to mention that he'd worked really hard to hone his Quidditch skills. James deserved to have as many girls as he wanted, because he was that stupidly attractive. James could have anyone he wanted. As a friend, as a romantic partner or even for a quick little tryst. So far, all he'd done was claim Sirius as his best mate in first year and never look back; James had kissed Alice Thompson, a year above them, once after they went on a date in Hogsmeade, but that was the extent of his experience with girls. 

To be honest, Sirius didn't understand why James hadn't gotten a new best friend. Not that he wanted to be traded out or anything, but James was... well, popular. And Sirius wasn't. Sirius had been popular when he was younger, but when puberty hit and he started to get chubby instead of staying thin or gaining muscle like a lot of his year-mates had done, that popularity faded. It's not like he was an outcast or summat, but where James's popularity exploded, Sirius's own had faded. He didn't really give a rat's arse about it since he was perfectly happy with his body. He was even happy with his social status at Hogwarts because it meant that people didn't bother him over stupid shite anymore. Besides, he always had James's attention, and that meant a hell of a lot more to him than everybody else at the school combined. 

That being said, he didn't know why James still stuck with him. At this point, it would've made more sense for him to be best friends with Benjy, who was the Keeper on the team and had a lot more in common with him. Mostly Quidditch. Not really anything else, actually. Benjy was sodding nice, but a bit of an idiot. James had made an Arithmancy joke the other day and it had gone right over Benjy's head. Sirius, of course, had thought it was hilarious. 

Maybe that's why they were still best friends; Sirius laughed at his jokes. A great sense of humour would only get Sirius so far, though. It made him best friend material. It didn't make him boyfriend material. 

Sirius sighed, wishing that he didn't always get so morose when he heard girls in the common room talk about how cute James was and whether or not they should ask him out. If Sirius were a nice bloke, he'd give them a warning not to bother. James always turned girls down, claiming that he was too focused on Quidditch and his schoolwork to have time to date anyone. Sirius knew, that while that was partially true, it was just an excuse. He wondered what excuse James would give  _ him _ if he asked him out. Probably that he didn't want to ruin their friendship. What would be great about that excuse is that it's exactly the reason Sirius hadn't asked him yet. Why make James uncomfortable about how close they were when everything was fine? 

With his brain twirling in useless circles, he figured he might as well go up to the dormitory. If he was going to be miserable about fancying his best mate, he might as well do it in private. 

He trudged all the way up the stairs only to find that James was there. "I thought you had detention tonight?" he asked, because he really had thought that. 

"Nah, Minnie's got to see to her duties as Head of the House, so we rescheduled for tomorrow night," James explained. He glanced up, then frowned a little. "You alright?" 

"'Course. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I dunno, you just look... off." 

Sirius snorted. "Thanks." 

"You know what I mean," James said, rolling his eyes. 

Yeah, he did, but he didn't want to admit that because then he'd have to say what was wrong with him.  _ Just fancying the pants off of you, nothing to see here. _ That'd go great. Not. 

Except then James said, all seriously, "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" 

"Sure," Sirius said, sitting on his bed, facing James who was sat on his own. Sirius pulled off his shoes and dropped them on the floor. "What's up?" 

"Are you mad at me?" 

"What? No, of course not. Why'd you even think that?" 

"I dunno, it just feels like you've been avoiding me recently. Is it because I didn't wait for you to go to Three Broomsticks last Hogsmeade weekend?" 

Sirius squinted at him, hoping that it was a joke but only finding sincerity. "You really think that would piss me off enough to avoid you?" 

James shrugged helplessly. 

"Merlin, I'm not avoiding you. And I'm not mad at you either. I don't know if you've noticed it mate, but there's a lot of people that want to talk to you that aren't interested in talking to me too. I don't force myself into the conversation. That's it." And a  _ lot _ of people had been wanting to talk to James in the past couple weeks. He hadn't thought of it as being a pattern until just now, but that's what had been happening. 

"Okay, well next time someone does that, just don't move." 

"Easy for you to say," Sirius said, without really meaning to. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"People like you a hell of a lot more than they like me," Sirius said. 

"What? That's stupid. You're like, objectively the best person on the planet. Maybe you only  _ think _ they don't like you." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Are we good now?" 

"No. You can't just say that people like me more than you and expect me to be fine with it. We're a package deal; they're supposed to like both of us or neither of us. What are you talking about?" 

This wasn't really something that Sirius wanted to get into, but James was a really stubborn person and the expression on his face was rather familiar. He gave a small sigh, leaning back onto his hands. "You're popular. You're the bloody star student. Captain of the Quidditch team, and some of the best test scores in the school." 

"This coming from the bloke that has the actual best test scores." 

"It's not just that. You're attractive. Everyone either wants to be you or date you. They don't want to deal with your best friend, that they'd rather ignore than talk to when all they want is to talk to you." 

James blinked. "That's not true. People like you." 

"For fuck's sake, I'm not trying to elicit your sympathies or summat. I'm telling you why people that are obsessed with you don't want to have anything to do with me. Yeah, some people like me, but when people come up to you, they're not thinking about how to make nice with  _ me _ ." 

"I- well that's stupid." 

"Couldn't agree more." Sirius could appreciate that people wanted to know James-- he was amazing, after all-- but it wasn't the same as when they were twelve. Now that they were seventeen-- eighteen, in Sirius's case-- it felt more creepy than anything else. Maybe it was equal parts creepy and flattering. For James, at least. For Sirius, it was just creepy. And maybe a little jealousy inducing. Well okay, a lot jealousy inducing, but it was adding to what Sirius already felt, knowing that James was never going to look at him that way. 

"No, I mean the whole thing's stupid." 

"I'm still agreeing with you." 

"You said that everyone either wants to be me or date me. That's not true." 

"I might've been exaggerating a little bit," Sirius admitted. "I guess there are some people that don't really like you. But they're like, Slytherins that don't like Quidditch, so I don't think they count." 

"I meant you. You don't want to be me or date me." 

"...Yeah." 

"Right?" James asked. 

Sirius glared at him. "Is there a point to this? You were worried that I was upset with you, and I'm not. Problem solved." 

"So you want to date me," James said. 

"Why're you being so weird?" 

"I'm not being weird," James denied. Then he paused and said, "Okay maybe a little bit, but when I pictured this happening, I always thought it would be more romantic. I didn't think I'd have to pull it out of you." 

"Why were you picturing this happening at all?" 

"What, you're saying that you've never dreamed about it either?" 

"Well sure I have, but I'm the one that fancies you." 

"Yeah, so what does that tell you about me?" James asked leadingly. 

It seemed like a really obvious direction that James was guiding him towards, but he didn't want to be wrong. It would be  _ so _ embarrassing if he was wrong. He wasn't about to risk that. "That you have weird dreams?" 

"Yeah that, or that I fancy you too," James said, getting to his feet and taking the few steps over to Sirius's bed, then sitting next to him. 

Sirius blinked. It felt too open to be comfortable with James that close to him given what they were talking about, so he leaned back up to normal and looked over at him. "Nah, that's too unrealistic." 

"Can't you just accept it and be happy?" 

"Also too unrealistic," Sirius said, but he was joking so James laughed. 

James reached over and toyed with the bottom of Sirius's shirt, rubbing the material between his fingers. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Not entirely sure why you'd want to," Sirius muttered. 

"You're kidding, right? Do you want a love declaration of all your good qualities or summat?" 

"No," Sirius said. "It's just... strange. I never thought you'd feel that way about me. Or look at me that way. And now you're sitting next to me and- it's a change, you know? How long have you even felt this way?" 

James didn't answer for a moment as colour rose in his cheeks. "I'll tell you if you tell me how long it's been for you." 

"Deal," Sirius said immediately. Even if James had picked this feeling up in the last month, it wouldn't be as embarrassing anymore to admit that Sirius had fancied him for almost two years. Pretty much from the moment he moved in with the Potter's, to be honest. 

"Okay, so erm, it's- like, third year, I think?" 

Sirius blinked. "Really? That long?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

James shrugged, still playing with Sirius's shirt. "How long was it for you?" 

"When I moved in with you and your parents. After fifth year." 

"So it hasn't been as long for you," James said, but he didn't sound like he was upset about it. 

"It felt bloody long enough," Sirius said. He turned his head and kissed James on the cheek. He lingered, and James turned his head to catch him on the lips. His hand slipped under Sirius's shirt, and his palm molded against the bulge of fat on Sirius's hip above his trousers. Sirius couldn't help but snicker. 

"What?" James asked. 

"First kiss, and you're already getting handsy." 

"Considering how long I've wanted to get handsy with you, I think you should admire my restraint." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
